Answers
by Nagareboshi
Summary: [Deleting] Have you ever lost thing because of one choice. Hoshi did and she when as far to kill herself but didn't succed. Now can a certain boy help to return to the way she used to be or will her world come crashing down again? R
1. Default Chapter

NB: Here's the sequel I promise. If you read my other stories you know the pairings. I ready write anything else beside the story Of a Deep Blue. Kirara could you...  
  
Kirara: Yes I know Aibou. My aibou doesn't own Digimon or Beyblade  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
One month. One long and hard month. I'm staying with mom for the time being. She doesn't trust me with sharp objects and since I'm home alone at Dad's, it's not surprising that she's paranoid.  
  
I walked down to the supermarket. Mom wanted me to get something for tonight's dinner. On my way there another person bumped into me.  
  
~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
Well we're here in Odabia. Mr. Dickenson had send us here on a exchange student program. Don't ask me why, I don't even know myself. I decided to tag along and stay with the Bladebreakers for a while longer before returning back home.  
  
I explored around a bit. The others were lounging around somewhere. We had an interview with an reporter for the newspaper in about an hour or so. As I passed by the market I bumped into someone. "Sorry," I said.  
  
The person I bumped into was a girl. Needless to say I was shocked at fact that her eyes seemed lifeless and empty. Not a single emotion within them. "It's alright," said the girl calmly.  
  
Boy she also reminds me of Kai in a way. But before I could say anything else, she got up and walked away.  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
Well at least the kid who bumped into me was kind enough to apologize to me. Maybe I shouldn't have just left him there. Oh well too late for that.  
  
It didn't take me long to get what mom needed. I headed towards home. On upon arriving there I found mom getting ready to leave. She must be getting ready to interview someone judging by the way she dressed.  
  
"Hello Hoshi," said Mom. "Would you like to come with me to an interview. I'm interviewing the Bladebreakers."  
  
As I said earlier mom's paranoid that I'll try to kill myself again. At the same time I also know that she wants me to start socializing with other people again. To be completely honest I don't know if I'm ready for that, but then again, there's a first time for everything.  
  
"Sure thing mom," I said.  
  
Mom smiled. She knew I trying to get back to my old self. It was hard when the guilt is still there though.  
  
Minutes later I found myself in her office watching her talk with an old man. Soon a bunch of boys walked in. So these were the Legendary Bladebeakers. I let out a small gasp as I saw the same boy I bumped into near the market. Boy this could mean trouble.  
  
~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
I watched Mr. Dickenson talk to a lady. As I looked further in I let out a small gasp that when unnoticed by my teammates. It was he same girl I bumped into near the market. Her eyes were widen in shock yet they still seemed lifeless. I snapped out of my thoughts as Mr. Dickenson came towards us.  
  
"There you are boys. This is Ms. Takaishi, the reporter who will be interviewing you."  
  
Ms. Takaishi bowed, "Nice to meet you boys. I hope you don't mind the fact that I brought my daughter Cheryl with me?" She glanced at her daughter that was still sitting there.  
  
So her name was Cheryl. That's a nice name. But if her name is Cheryl, then why does the name Hoshi keep on ringing in my head?  
  
Soon Ms. Takaishi was asking us some questions, like when did we become a team and so on. I wasn't really paying attention to that, just the girl sitting there, staring out the window without a care in the world. Just then Mr. Dickenson came back into the room.  
  
"Bad news boys, the apartment you were suppose to stay in had a leak. They said it would probably be mixed in two months. But there's nowhere else you can stay. All the hotels are packed."  
  
"So now what do we do," I heard Tyson groan.  
  
Then I saw Ms. Takaishi. There was a glint in her eyes. It was the glint that most girls had when they were about to take an innocent boy shopping.  
  
"Well there's some empty space in my house and I'm sure Hoshi won't mind some visitors. Just as long as you don't mind sharing a room or two." She glanced at her daughter who suddenly became aware of her mother's voice.  
  
She turned this way. My heart started to beat faster for some reason. "Sure mom," she said, "I don't have a problem with that."  
  
Someone please explain to me why my heart feels like its going 20m per/h. Wait a second didn't Ms. Takaishi call her daughter Hoshi when her name was Cheryl. Maybe it's a nickname or something. Who knows?  
  
Anyway we all agreed. It's better to share a room, than not to have one at all.  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
Okay mom's got that glint in her eyes that just screamed the fact that she had something up her mind. Not that I don't mind that the Bladebreakers stay with us, it's was just unusual that mom would just invite them over to stay with us. Then again mom was always the kind that welcomes others that can be trusted. Like she wouldn't let some rapist come and stay with us.  
  
I turned back to the window. I wasn't paying attention to the interview. I just studied the boys though the reflection of the window.  
  
The first one, Kai I believe, was the first one that I studied. There just was something about him that drew an eye. He was more like me than anyone I ever met, especially with what I'm going though. I could tell he was cold, rude, and yet he cared for his teammates. The crimson cold eyes and the blue face paint or tattoos what it was just told the story. Also his clothes, the black tank top and blue baggy pants and the white scarf describe him as a loner as well as a warrior. It seemed though that he was somewhat close to the dark blue hair boy more then he lets on. I often saw this two-tone blue hair boy looking at one another. The words Cold Phoenix rang in my mind. He must be like a phoenix. Which was true. Those who are like a phoenix are proud, distant, a warrior, and can be very fierce. The cold part must be the fact that he's a loner.  
  
Next was the other blue hair boy. Tyson, I think was his name. He reminds me of Tai and Davis too much. Head strong, stubborn, a completely an idiot and yet a kind hearted soul. His red and blue cap, yellow t-shirt, blue pants and brown gloves told that story. Blue Dragoon appeared in my mind. That wasn't hard to figure out. He was like Tai and Davis and their Digimon for crying out loud was a type of Dragon. Actually Agumon was more of a dinosaur but who cared? But these kind of dragons I'm talking about were just like Tai, Davis and Tyson, very willing to charge head first into the battle with thinking it though. Typical. The Blue part must be the hair color.  
  
Then there was the corn-colored hair boy. Max I think was his name. There was something about him that just said you're too cheerful for your own good. His clothes just screamed that, the bright orange overalls and bright green armbands and t-shirt. I for one don't care for orange and green together. I think they clash at times. But who cares. The phrase Cheerful Turtle came to my mind. The cheerful part was easy. Turtle well that could be two things. His bit beast that's one or he can be rather defensive when wants to, whether it's protecting his friends or a beyblade battle or himself.  
  
Then there's that orange hair boy. Kenny or chief as I heard the other boys call him. Intriguing genius came into my mind. He reminded me of Izzy and Ken so much. The shirt with the tie and the laptop and glass. Yep this boy was like Izzy and Ken.  
  
Then there was him. The boy I bumped into. There was something about him that left me completely confused. I felt safe in his presents and was happy to see him when he first came into the room. I felt my heart beat faster just looking at him. His golden eyes told a story, that he went through a lot. There were cat-like features too, it reminded you of a tiger. His floor length hair was tied back with a piece of cloth and he was wearing Chinese clothes. It wasn't hard to guess that he was Chinese. A white shirt, trimmed with yellow with a blue shirt underneath it, long blue pants and a red headband with the Ying and Yang symbol. Ray yeah that was his name. I fought down a blush for reason. White Tiger came into my mind. It wasn't hard to figure the meaning behind it. Ray did look like a tiger and his previous team was call the White Tigers. There was just something that made him mysterious and quiet like how I can be sometimes. Boy this boy is making me even more confused.  
  
We soon arrive home. I walked behind everyone, even slow, distant Kai. Anyway as we walked into the house, mom asked me to show them to their rooms. "Here's the first room. Three can go in here," I said. The room was just like any other guest room.  
  
"We'll take this guys," said Tyson.  
  
I guess that Tyson, Max, and Kenny are staying in this room. Continuing again, I showed them the bathroom, my room and my mom's room. Then I came to last in the hallway; Tk's room. Forcing myself to not lose it, I out the door. "Here's the room. Two can fit in here."  
  
"Nice room," I heard Ray say.  
  
"Yeah, do have a boy cousin that comes over a lot," said Tyson.  
  
"No," I replied. I could hear the dullness in my voice. "It's actually my little brother's."  
  
"So we're sharing with your brother," came Kai's icy voice. Man could his voice get any colder.  
  
"No," I replied, making my voice just as cold, "If you must know my brother is dead."  
  
I left them behind to settle in. Okay I admit I sounded a bit rude back there, but I didn't want to bring alive those memories I've been trying to keep under wraps until I can handle them again. I walked into my room and sat down on the bed. Running my hand through my bangs, I wonder how long these memories would haunt me? I rubbed my eyes. I haven't been getting much sleep at night. It was too hard. I lay down and grabbed a pillow. Maybe I can get an hour or two without any nightmares.  
  
~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
Well she can certainly be rude. Man I never heard such a cold voice before, not even for Kai. This girl is real confusing. Settling was a problem and it went real fast too, at least for me. I didn't have much stuff to bring, being from an isolated village and from traveling the world for quite awhile. Almost everything I have at the moment were my clothes, nothing else.  
  
I walked passed Cheryl's room. The door was open and I found her sleeping. Must be tired or something if she was taking a nap. Now that I think about a nap would do some good right now.  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
I woke up in morning. Walking into the kitchen I found Ms. T and Kai already awake. "Morning," I said. I got a good morning from Ms. T and a soft morning from Kai. Cheryl came into the room later. From the looks of it she was up earlier than Kai.  
  
The morning went by fast and to my amazement Tyson was up at 7:30. I think it was because of breakfast.  
  
As the clock hand drew near the eight, I saw Cheryl get up and grab her bag. Maybe she got somewhere to go. "Bye mom," she said, "I'm leaving for school now."  
  
As soon as Cheryl was out the door, Ms. T let out a gasp, "That's right you boys start school today."  
  
We do? I could see the confusion in my teammates eye. We just got here and they want us to go to school already. Ms. T when to the door, "Hoshi wait for the others. They're starting to today."  
  
Ms. T rushed us out the door and before I knew it we were standing out outside of a schoolyard. "Okay guys," said Hoshi, "This is the front office. Go inside and get your schedule, they'll assign someone to show you around." With that she walked away. Okay that was a little harsh but who can blame her? Maybe it was the way she grew up like Kai or something else, but then again who knew?  
  
Well anyway we soon got our schedule and were starting class. We the normal routine, introduction, girls trying to glomp me and Kai, meeting new people, and so on and so, funny we had all the same class as Cheryl and she was partner up with me for everything.  
  
Well needless to say we were all grateful when school was over. Who would have thought it was this hard? Nothing like it was back home, that's for sure.  
  
As we walked out of our classroom we saw Hoshi talking to another girl. She was slightly taller than Hoshi and had a raspberry color hair. She looked about Hoshi's age. We just barely caught on what they were talking about.  
  
"Hey Hoshi you want to do something today," said the raspberry hair colored girl.  
  
There was the name again, Hoshi. I'm starting to think that her nickname is Hoshi. It would explain every time someone calls her.  
  
"No thanks," said Cheryl, "The teacher wants to see me about something and I'm not up to anything right now. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay," said the other girl.  
  
Cheryl ran off. Kai nodded to me. I guess he wanted me to follow her. They'll tell me what happen later. Let's see what Hoshi is up to.  
  
I followed her all the way back to math room. Inside a teacher was waiting for her. I wonder why she's here?  
  
~*~Kai's POV~*~  
  
I'll let Tyson and the others handle this. Wait a second since when did I refer the team as "Tyson and the others"? I never did before. I wonder why?  
  
I watched as the Tyson and the others asked the girl something. Why were we trying to find out about Cheryl again? I ponder over the question when something else came to my mind again. Damn it I used "Tyson and the others" again. Anyway getting back to my earlier thoughts I realized that when I looked into Cheryl's eyes they were like mines more than I realize it. They held a secret and for some reason I feel what you would call a brotherly love. Oh god something must be wrong with me.  
  
Tyson soon came back with information. Argh! Why am I think of that blue- hair idiot right now of all times?!  
  
"Kai?"  
  
I snapped out my thoughts when I heard that blundering idiot call me. "What," I said.  
  
"Nothing," he said. "Just wanted to tell you that Cheryl's nickname was Hoshi. That would explain why everyone calls her that. But we couldn't find anything else."  
  
"That's it," I asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well then let's go. As soon as Ray gets back we can go and start practicing," I said.  
  
"Alright." Wait did I just heard right? Tyson was agreeing with me to practice?! Looking at the rest of the team they were just as shocked. Well I guess there is a first time for everything. Something going on here. Tyson acting weird and a strange girl, with whom we are boarding with, that acts like me in a way and a feeling that something out of this world is going to happen. Great how do I get myself into these kind of things?  
  
~*~  
  
NB: There we go first chapter done!  
  
Kirara: since we cut of here you can tell that there will be more chapters to come so just wait for them. And any flames send to my aibou will be used to burn papers and then I'll personally hurt you down.  
  
NB: Kirara. Well don't forget to review. Can anyone guess what the pairing are? Half of you who read my other stories should know.  
  
Kirara: Review! 


	2. Chapter 1

Okay here's a short summary of Chapter two cause it's real slow and I'm too lazy to write it out.  
  
Picking up from last time Ray follows Hoshi back to the classroom and finds out that her brothers, (Matt and Tk) just recently died and not years ago like how he thought. Going back he tells the other and Kenny tries to finds some info on Hoshi and comes up with something unexpected. At the same time the Bladebreakers start practice as Ray and Hoshi have to run an errand. By the way this is about two days later when the Bladebreakers excluding Ray are at practice.  
  
That's pretty much it. If I ever get around to it I'll actually write this chapter but for now I'll keep it this way. I know it's short but hey that's the way it's going to be.  
  
Review! Even if this aint a chapter. 


	3. Chapter3

NB: here's the next chapter of answers. Rather short this one but how cares. But it's moving fast than I recall it to.  
  
Kirara: Don't worry about it. Just finish the chapter.  
  
NB: alright. But please people review. It's not that bad of a story is it?  
  
Kirara: I don't think so. Oh and my Aibou doesn't own Beyblade or Digimon. Only herself which is Hoshi.  
  
Answers  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
"Hoshi, Ray could do me favor," ask Ms. T. I nodded, across the room I watched Hoshi nod her head.  
  
"Could you two run down to the market and pick up a few things for dinner here's the list," said Ms. T she handed me the list as Hoshi grabbed her coat and bag. I walked out the door. Just as Hoshi came out I watch Ms. T give Hoshi some money.  
  
~*~  
  
It was only a matter of time before we hit the market funny it was the same place where I bumped into Hoshi before. Ironic isn't it?  
  
We walked inside. Who would have thought I would have been together with Hoshi inside a market. I suddenly remember what Kenny brought up the other night.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~third POV~*~  
  
"Hey guys look at what I found," said Kenny. The Bladebreakers all looked to see.  
  
Kenny pointed at his screen as Dizzi brought up the data.  
  
"It said that Ms. T did have a son. Two in fact. It said that they died about two-three months ago. The reasons are unknown though," said Kenny.  
  
"They just died about two-three months ago," ask Tyson, not believe his ears.  
  
"Yeah," sad Kenny.  
  
"What about Cheryl," asked Ray.  
  
"I'm getting there" answered Kenny, "It said that Ms. T did have a daughter, named Cheryl but she disappeared almost 14 years ago. The police searched for her everywhere about a year later she was pronounce dead."  
  
"But that doesn't make sense," said Max. "Hoshi's right here and I'm pretty sure she isn't a ghost that wanders around this city."  
  
"Maxie right chief. That can't be right," commented Tyson  
  
"Well it is," said Kenny, "I looked everywhere. Police's records, Hospital's records, they're all the same."  
  
"Maybe they don't want to know that's she's alive. I mean as far as everyone else is concerned, Cheryl was probably adopted," said Kai speaking for the first time. "But this information does solve a few things but brings up for questions."  
  
"Like what my dear leader," said Tyson.  
  
Kai when red for a minute but did answer Tyson's question, "As far as why Cheryl's eyes are emotionless it's probably because she miss her brothers. She hurting inside and is trying to cover it up. How much you want to bet that normally she's as cheerful as Max and full of energy like you Tyson? But it brings more up question. Like if Cheryl is that same one as the records or an adopted daughter who was given the same name."  
  
"That's a good point, Kai," said Kenny, "But the things is that there is no adoption papers about adopting a girl."  
  
"Then this is even more confusing," said Max.  
  
"True or they're trying to hide something," said Ray, "For all we know the Cheryl we know is the same as the on that is listed as Ms. T daughter. Something could have happen that is just unexplainable. I mean by chance let's say that Hoshi was kidnapped by aliens and then came back found her family and moved in with them. I mean something as highly unlikely it is would be hard to explain. And we know the police would ask these kind of questions."  
  
"Good point Ray," said Kai, "But I think the best thing is to ask Cheryl the true or Ms. Takaishi."  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~ back to Ray's POV~*~  
  
"Hey Cheryl," I said. She turned towards me and simply stating something.  
  
"Ray if you haven't figure out by now I prefer Hoshi if you don't mind."  
  
"Uh okay," I answer. Well Cher..Hoshi could be much like Kai. With the exception that she acts about twice as rude as Kai. Not that I'll even tell her that.  
  
She seems like a different person. I think Kai was right. If her brothers probably hadn't died she was probably as cheerful as Max and full of energy like Tyson. Then it hit him, Hoshi at least possessed one trait from the whole team. Tyson was the fact that she was probably full of energy. She was probably as happy as Max. From what I heard, she's as smart as Kenny and like Kai she keeps to herself but someone who cares inside of her and according to the others she as mysterious as me.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts when I found Hoshi's emotionless eyes staring at me. "Uh," was all I could say.  
  
She closed her eyes and turned away from me. "Nice to see that you're back to reality Ray. Now can please get going. If not there's no dinner tonight and I rather not heard Tyson complain again about him being hungry." She walked down another aisle. My eyebrows when up. Did Hoshi just make a joke?  
  
I followed behind her with the shopping cart. She picked up things and put them into the cart. Funny it was everything that was on the list. But Hoshi didn't see the list and yet she seems to know everything we need.  
  
We when a few aisle in silent. She didn't mind. In fact I was beginning to think that Hoshi had forgotten me.  
  
"Ray."  
  
Okay maybe not. "Yes?"  
  
"Could you get that box?" (How much you would like bet that Hoshi was thinking something like, *I would get it with my powers but you're here so I can't.*)  
  
I looked up. It was on the top shelf. I guess I never realized that Hoshi was about a head or half a head shorter than me. Must of be the a growth spurt. I reached up and grabbed the box. We moved on to the next aisle. Funny no one was in it. I guess now would be a good time to ask Hoshi about what Kenny found. I mean what are the chance I would find another chance like this?  
  
"Uh Hoshi," I started.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"I know this may sound weird and it's probably not any of my business to ask you but I'm going to answer you anyway. Kenny found some things on you and your family and I know this is going to sound rude but just answer please? Are you really Ms. T's daughter and if you are then what happen all those years ago?"  
  
I watched as Hoshi stopped in her tracks. Okay maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
How did he find out about that? I closed my eyes as memories came back. I knew for a brief moment, though no one saw me, my eyes changed back for a few seconds.  
  
So many memories. Painful ones and happy ones and more painful ones. I tried to fight back, to forget everything that happen. Yet I couldn't.  
  
"Hoshi?" I heard Ray ask me if I was alright. I felt his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.  
  
And for some reason I liked it. I suddenly never wanted Ray to let go of me.  
  
"Look if you don't want to tell me I'm fine with that," said Ray.  
  
I looked at him. I need to tell someone what was going one, but who to trust and more so could I trust Ray with the truth?  
  
~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
I looked into Hoshi's eyes. It almost looked she in pain. Damn it I didn't mean to hurt her. She reminded me when I was torn between the White Tigers and the Bladebreakers.  
  
She looked away. "Maybe," she said, "I am Ms. T daughter maybe I'm not."  
  
I looked at her. So she was willing to share her story. "But if you are then why does it say you're dead?"  
  
She looked at me. Her eyes were almost pleading with me to help her. "Maybe it's best that I am dead."  
  
That was it. Hoshi wouldn't talk to me after that. She seemed off in her own world. What happen to her that cause her some much pain? The dead of her brothers can't be effecting her that much, can it?  
  
We got home soon after that. Ms. T thanks us but not before noticing something was wrong with Hoshi. She asked Hoshi what was wrong but Hoshi brushed it off saying, "Nothing's wrong mom. I got a lot of things on my mind right now."  
  
Then she went into her room.  
  
Why do I have the feeling that something is just isn't right here?  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
I when up to the roof. Earlier I heard Hoshi go up there. Opening the door that lead to the top I found Hoshi sitting on the edge on the building looking out to the sunset. She hadn't noticed that I was standing behind her.  
  
She had in her hands some flowers. She let go of one and watched it as it caught the wind and flew away. Without warning she began to sing. It was a sad song. Yet her voice was beautiful.  
  
"How will I start tomorrow without you here whose heart will guide me as all the answers disappear is it too late are you too far gone to stay best friend forever should never have to go away  
  
what will I do you know I'm only half without you how I'll I make though?"  
  
~*~ Out of Ray's POV~*~  
  
Ms. T looked out of the window. She knew that voice anywhere. Hoshi was singing again.  
  
Meanwhile in the other room. Kai's ears perked as he heard someone singing. "Hey do you hear someone singing," asked Tyson.  
  
"Yeah," said Max.  
  
"Where's it coming from," asked Kenny.  
  
Kai looked out the window and then pointed up. "From the roof. Sounds like Hoshi."  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
"If only tears could bring you back to me if only love could find a way What I do what I would give if you Returned to me someday, somehow, somewhere If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
I'll cry you an ocean if you sail back home again Wings of emotion will carry you and all they can Just like loves guides you And your heart will chart the course Soon you'll be drifting To the arms of your true north"  
  
I sang. I sang my heart out. I was just a girl looking for answers. So why can't anyone give them to me? I was hurting but I kept on asking myself, could I trust and love again? I felt the tears start to run down my cheeks. Lately they've been coming so freely.  
  
"Look into my eyes and see a million tears have go by and still they're not dry  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me if only love could find a way what I do what I would give if you Returned to me someday somehow somewhere If my tears could bring you back to me."  
  
I looked down at the busy streets below. Nothing made sense anymore. It was just too confusing. Tell me, if I asked you if you were in charged of protecting something but you fail how would you have felt? In the same process lose someone close to you. I let go of the flower I had in my hand. Some of my tears happen to catch on the wind too as it blew the flower away. I watched as the flower drifted away and my tears glitter in the dieing sunlight.  
  
What was the point with living? I still pondered over that thought time and time again. Maybe things were just wasn't supposed to right for me. I think I finally understood what all the legends I have heard meant.  
  
They talk only of a sad tale.  
  
~One person will change this world. Her name is written in the stars. The keeper in peace that's who she is. Her power rivals all of the guardians together. Yet for one who rules peace her life is not one of happiness. Loneliness, pain, hurt, and sorrow. These just a few thing that she will experience. She and she alone can decided the future. Whether to destroy the place that cause her pain or watch over it. Those who help her will eventually fade into the shadows. Only one can save her. Let us hope she never chooses to destroy.~  
  
A recalled that passage from a writing on a wall I found a year ago. At first I thought of it as nothing. Yet now I can't help but think if I had taken that more serious maybe this would have never happen. Then my thoughts drifted back to the readings I found. If I just had taken them more seriously maybe this would have happen. If I only had asked the other guardians about it. But there were too many if I. What was done was done. There was nothing I could do to change over  
  
"I've held you close inside words I've only whisper before For one last chance, for one last dance inside of me!  
  
That I would like and love  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me If only love could find a way What I would do what I would give if you Return to me, someday somehow somewhere If my tears could bring you back to me."  
  
I let go the last flower in my hand. If it was only that easy to let go of all the pain. It still hurt and I know it still will be for years to come. I watch the last flower fly away into the sky. I wish somehow I could just become that flower flying away. But that would be running away and that was the last thing I would want to do. Whether I like it or not I have a duty a job, sometimes I would how the other guardians see me. Do they see an untouchable girl who has the power to destroy the world or do they see well right now at least, a girl that's tired, weary and hurting inside?  
  
I got up looking down at the streets. There was no one around so I wouldn't get caught I hope. I jumped down and bounced off the wall of the buildings landing safely on the ground. Maybe it was time to go back to the Digital World.  
  
~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
She jumped! Oh god what was she thinking?! I raced towards the edge just in time to see Hoshi land safely on the ground. Guess she took some serious martial arts or gymnastics. I watched as Hoshi took off. I wonder where's she going. But most of all how was I suppose to tell Ms. T that her daughter just took off. Maybe I should go after her. I jumped down from the roof. Hoshi wasn't the only one how could do that. I took after her. I don't know where she was going but I had to find out.  
  
~*~An Hour later~*~Out of Ray's POV~*~  
  
Ray came upon a isolated area of the park. He had followed Hoshi all the way here. He didn't know why she came here but he followed her anyway.  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
I looked around. Secluded enough to perform the spell without problems. I closed my eyes and slowly began to chat the very words that felt so familiar to me.  
  
"By the Gods of the World grant me thy power to summon thy portal from this world to another!"  
  
Before me the portal to the Digital World opened. I better get going. I jumped into the portal.  
  
~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
Okay this was getting weird. I never knew that Hoshi could do that. Maybe my hunch was right. Something very unlikely happened and Hoshi didn't want to explain it to the rest of the world. It was probably too hard. Now to decided, follow her or not to follow. Uh oh the portal was starting to close. Better chose quick! Uh that's it I'm following her.  
  
I jumped through the portal.  
  
~*~  
  
Ow that hurt. I looked around. Okay I'm not in Japan any more. From the looks it looks like I'm nowhere near civilization. I heard something behind me. Hoshi suddenly walked out of the bushes. There was an impression of shock on her face, though it didn't show in her eyes. "RAY!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
NB: There. It wasn't that bad of a story right?  
  
Kirara: Aibou stop asking that. But people please review. It's isn't that hard to. Just a simple great chapter or keep it up or even ^_^ will do. Just please review.  
  
NB: It isn't that bad right? 


End file.
